


Septiplier Smut: In Public

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Jack decides to tease Mark on stage during a convention.





	Septiplier Smut: In Public

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like public sex. The suspense of "Will we get caught?" is more stressful than hot and exciting. But I did this anyways. Well not "did" it, but I wrote it! *Clorox wipes the entire bathroom for them* Here you go! Have fun darlings!

Jack knew exactly what he was doing to Mark, sliding a hand up his leg in what could be mistaken as a playful gesture by anyone else. Playful or not, Mark was just glad they were sitting behind a table right now. It wasn't really like Jack to feel him up at a convention, but he didn't mind. Well, he wouldn't mind if they could /actually/ have sex after all this teasing and foreplay, but they were on stage at the moment and couldn't exactly do that. Not that the fans would mind, but the other members of the group panel might. Jack's hand drifted closer to his crotch before traveling back down his leg, playful touch from earlier turning into something much more serious. Mark could feel him slowly maving back up his inner thigh, palming his steadily hardening crotch. The American bit back a moan, making an awkward sound which was written off as a laugh at Felix's most recent comment. Jack giggled and responded to said comment, apparently having paid a bit more attention than Mark. Then he pressed down against Mark's crotch again, but his hand slipped away shortly after, now that there was some attention on him, and he didn't want to get caught.

Without contact, Mark's cock started to settle down, and everything was fine until Jack let out a laugh and decided to flop back wards into Mark's lap, shifting immediately and grinding his ass into Mark's crotch. He let out a yelp that he hoped the fans would interpret as surprise from Jack tackling him suddenly, but it was /much/ more than that.

"Maybe I'll just spend the rest of this panel in your lap." Jack laughed and the crowd started screaming. Mark panicked for a moment, not sure if he could pass off such blatant arousal for an entire panel, but then Jack said, "No, we'll give Mark his personal space." and smiled, grinding into Mark again before moving off of him and returning to his seat.

This time, even without contact, Mark's erection persisted. He was too worked up now for it to just go away on it’s own. The only options were getting off or taking a cold shower. Mark was trying to figure out what Jack’s plan was when his hand made a sudden return. The Irishman pressed down in much appreciated contact that quickly turned to much despised contact as he was forced to hold back the moans and whimpers he was so desperate to let out.

"Are you alright Mark?" Jack asked, feigning concern and shifting his hand to a safer place.

"Yeah, just light headed all of a sudden." He mumbled. "It'll pass."

Luckily the panel was almost over, and soon Mark was able to leave the stage, hoping his boner wasn't visible. He hurried to the bathroom to take care of it.

"Someone should probably make sure he doesn't pass out in there." Felix said with a knowing grin, making no move to go check on Mark. Jack smiled and headed in after him.

Mark was waiting for him, and led his boyfriend into a stall, locking the door behind them.

"Got a problem there Mark?" Jack smirked.

"You're a /dick/." Mark groaned.

"Want me to take care of that?" Jack ignored the insult, knowing exactly what he’d done to deserve it.

"You'd better take care of it! It's /your/ fault there’s a problem in the first place!"

Jack only smiled, knowing he'd won this round. He dropped to his knees, wasting no time opening Mark's pants and freeing his aching member. Mark gasped as he stroked his slowly before taking the head of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. He sucked lightly Mark let out a soft moan, seeming to forget where they were.

"Be quiet. Anyone could walk in here and hear you." Jack smirked, taking Mark back into his mouth. The American bit back a sound of protest as he tried to hold still. He didn’t want to choke his boyfriend, but he desperately needed more friction.

"Jack, move." Mark groaned. The Irishman started bobbing his head, drawing a choked sound from Mark. It felt amazing, and he’d always had a hard time being quiet about it.

"Shush." Jack pulled off for a moment to remind him. Mark let out a whine, tugging at his green locks in an attempt to get Jack's mouth where he so desperately wanted it. The Irishman laughed and started sucking Mark again. He started off slow, then picked up speed a bit, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue just right. Mark was practically drooling.

"Jack," He panted. "I won't last like this." The Anerican could already feel the heat building.

"I really got you worked up, didn't I?" Jack pulled off, smirking.

"You know exactly what you did." Mark groaned. "So you better get up here and do something about it."

Jack stood, smirking, and kissed Mark, grinding their hips together.

"Ah!" Mark gasped into the kiss, hips jerking forwards against Jack's.

"Quiet." Jack whispered.

"It's hard to be quiet when you keep touching me." Mark hissed.

"Well why don't you touch me for a change?" Jack smirked. Mark flipped them around so Jack was against the wall and ground into him.

"You need less clothes." He smirked.

"Then do something about it."

Mark spun Jack around and pressed him against the wall, giving him a chance to position his arms so his face wasn't pressed against it, and pulled his jeans down.

"Really? You planned this?" Mark laughed, giving the dark blue plug a twist.

"Come one Mark. I want you." Jack whined. Yes, he'd planned this. He'd opened himself up this morning and let the plug keep him open for Mark.

"Alright." His boyfriend eased it out and lined himself up. "Ready?"

"Yes, come on." Jack pushed his hips back so the head of Mark's cock slid into him. "/Mark/." He gasped. Mark smirked and pushed in as slowly as he could.

"Faster." Jack growled.

"This is what you get for teasing me."

"Taste of my own medicine?" He groaned.

"Taste of that wall if you don't shut up." Mark pulled out almost all the way and eased back in just as slowly, purposefully missing Jack's sweet spot.

"Mark! That's not fair!"

"Quiet." Mark reminded him, pulling out and easing back in again.

"Come on, move! Please?" Jack whined.

"Please what?"

"Please /move/ you bloody-!" Mark started stroking his cock, cutting him off.

"Alright, but stay quiet." Mark pulled out and slammed back in, nailing Jack's prostate. He let out a squeak, trying not to let any noise escape as he questioned his decision to do this in such a public location. Mark thrust in hard, setting a brutal pace.

"Mark!" Jack gasped suddenly, grabbing his arm. The American stopped moving when he heard the door open. Someone walked in, and thus was suddenly much more thrilling. Mark placed a hand over Jack's mouth to keep him quiet and started thrusting again. Jack let out a whimper. It was so hard not to moan when Mark was pounding into his sweet spot. He could tell it was exciting Mark, the idea of being caught. His thrusts sped up, increasing the pressure against Jack's prostate. The American reached around to stroke Jack's cock and he bit down hard on his hand, holding back a moan. Mark slammed in and stopped with the head of his cock pressed into Jack's sweet spot. He stayed there until they heard the person leave, then he resumed his thrusts.

"I'm close." Jack warned, bucking his hips into Mark's hand.

"Me too." He grunted, stroking Jack a little faster.

"M-Mark." He cried out, hips jerking as he spilled over his hand. Pleasure shot through the Irishman, making his vision go white and his knees go weak. Mark pulled out without releasing and waited for Jack to catch his breath.

"Y-You didn't come."

"Well I figured you'd rather not have my come running down your legs for the rest of the Con." Mark panted, reaching to jerk himself off.

"Let me." Jack dropped to his knees and took Mark into his mouth.

"Jack." He warned, still close. Jack gave him a small nod, telling him to go ahead. He started sucking, and it wasn’t long before Mark came with a gasp, vision whiting out for a moment as pleasure flooded his body. He was panting when he came down.

"I have to go back out." Jack said, standing. "The others will wonder where we are."

"Okay." Mark nodded. "I'll be out in a minute. Tell them I'm feeling better."

Jack left the stall and Mark locked it behind him. Felix would surely have figured out what they were up to, and he wanted to let Jack deal with that before he rejoined the group. It had actually been kind of fun. Torturous, and incredibly risky, but fun. A lot of things were like that with Jack, but Mark wouldn't change a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
